1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a musical feeding bottle for a baby.
2. Related Background Art
Musical baby feeding bottles are well known. Typically, such known musical baby bottles comprise a container for holding liquid and an electrically or mechanically operated music generating device. It is important to wash and sterilise babies feeding bottles, however, a disadvantage of this is that emersion in water and steam or sterilising fluid can damage the music generating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,093 discloses a musical baby bottle comprising a container having an electrically operated music generated device sealed in its base. The device is activated by means of a mercury tilt switch, thereby obviating any need to have an external switch which may let in water or moisture.
A disadvantage of mercury tilt switches is that mercury is poisonous and furthermore the music generating device will only remain active as long as the baby is moving, which is not always the case when the baby is feeding. Another disadvantage is that it is not possible to turn the device off, say whilst the bottle is being carried in a bag and thus music can be played at undesirable times, which is both embarrassing and annoying.
We have now devised a musical baby bottle that alleviates the above mentioned problems.